Because You Love Me by Shuichi Shindou
by pokemypocky
Summary: Shuichi writes a story for Yuki and it accidentally gets published! Will it end up driving them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own "Gravitation" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**nor do I own the song "Because You Loved Me," by Celine Dion**_

**"Because You Loved Me... by Shuichi Shindou"**

Chapter One

------------------

"... And they all lived happily ever after. The end!" Shuichi declared as he finished his work on the computer. He had been trying for weeks to prove to Yuki that he did not have "zero tallent." But none of his song lyrics seemed to come out right. So, he decided to try his hand at writing a story. Over the last two weeks, he had come up with a sinario about two star crossed lovers, torn apart by both celebrity and indiference. He entitled his story "Because You Loved Me." The story was twenty-five chapters long and was written in manuscript form, so that it would look as professional as possible for when he showed it to Yuki. Of course, he had no real intention of actually publishing it. He just wanted to make his Yuki proud.

"I'm home, brat!"

Shuichi quickly saved the file and shut the computer down. He didn't want Yuki to see it until he had printed and proof read it. He marched out of the computer room and into the kitchen, where he got a snack from the fridge. Yuki came into the room and smiled. "Hey, brat. You better not be getting into my beer!"

Shuichi chuckled. "Yuki, you know that I don't drink." He emerged from the fridge with a soda in hand. He walked over to the table and popped his drink open. "How was your book signing?"

"The same as always," Yuki replied as he went the fridge to get a beer. Shuichi knew that when he said that, it meant that he didn't have a good time in any way.

Shuichi sighed. "Why don't you ever have any fun? A book signing sounds very exciting."

Yuki took his seat next to his pink haired love. "Trust me: it's not. You sit there with a pen in hand for an hour while your butt starts to go numb and your hand starts to ache from all the writing you've done. It was fine the first time I did it, but I would very much prefer not to do it again for a very long time." He smiled. "Which is why I've decided to take a vacation."

Shuichi almost chocked on his soda. "A vacation!?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah -- a real vacation. I was planning on going to the Bahamas for a little while." He took Shuichi's hand. "Isn't that where you said you always wanted to go?"

Shuichi smiled. "Oh, Yuki..." Then, he remembered his manuscript. It was true that he wanted to go to the Bahamas, but he wanted Yuki to be proud of him even more. Besides, he has another music CD coming out very soon. Tohma Seguchi wouldn't be too happy with him if he were to take a vacation right in the middle of recording their new album. "I'm sorry, Yuki... But I can't."

Yuki's smile faded and an eyebrow rose. "You can't? But you've been begging me to take a vacation. What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I have a new album coming out soon and I've gotta work on that... I'm sorry." He got up from the table before he had a chance to see the hurt in Yuki's eyes. Deep down, he knew that Yuki really loved him even though he was always so distant. And this would probubly distance him even more.

Yuki just shrugged. "Fine."

**o O o**

Later that night, Shuichi lay awake in bed after Yuki had fallen asleep. They hadn't exchanged too many words for most of the day after Yuki came home. Maybe it was because he was just dissapointed that Shuichi had turned down his vacation. Shuichi quietly got out of bed and left the room, walked through the kitchen and into the computer room. Thank goodness they had two computers in the house! Otherwise, Shuichi never would have gotten his story done. He wanted to print out his story while he had the chance. He turned the computer on, leaving the volume off. He accessed his story's file and pressed the print button. Instantly, the printer began spitting out the one hundred and eighty-seven pages of Shuichi's heartfelt story. As they printed, Shuichi scanned through a few lines. He was impressed with himself. "Wow... I wrote that? That line actually sounds... good!"

After the print job was done, Shuichi turned off the computer and hid the story away in a file in his lock-and-key cabinate. As he walked back out to the kitchen, he saw Yuki waiting for him. "Brat? What are you doing up this late?"

Shuichi gulped. "Um, I... I had a bad dream."

Yuki's eyebrow rose. "Why would you go into the computer room if you had a bad dream?"

"Well... I had a bad dream about Ryuichi's Kumagoru chased me all over the house. And I guess I was sleep walking because the next thing I knew, I was in the computer room! Silly me!" He walked over and kissed Yuki once on the cheek. "Goodnight, Yuki. I love you." He calmly walked back into their bedroom with a sigh of releaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

------------------

The next day, Shuichi had to go to the recording studio to work on his album. He also decided to take his manuscript with him, just in case Yuki decided to get into the file cabinate while he was gone.

When they were done recording their songs, they were allowed to take a fifteen minute breather. Shuichi decided to take the time to get some proof reading done. Just as he was taking the file out of his back pack, Hiro came up behind him and patted him on the back. "Hey, Shuichi! You did great in there!"

Shuichi was starled and dropped the file on the floor, with the paper flying everywhere. At that same time, Tohma Seguchi came walking up to the scene. "Oh, Shuichi! Let me help you with that!" He bent down and began to help with the cleaning up. As he did this, he couldn't help but scan through a few lines on the pages. "My... This is a very good story, Shuichi!"

Shuichi snatched the pages back from him. "Thank you, but I'm sure it's not as good as Yuki's."

"On the contrary," Tohma said as he stood up. "I think that it looks like a very good story. Would you mind if I took it home and looked it over?"

"Well, it's not proof read yet. I'm sure there are errors in it."

"Well then, I'll be happy to be your proof reader."

Shuichi was about to decline the offer, but thought for a moment. If he had a proof reader to do the work for him, then he could focuse more on getting the album done. That, and he might even be able to go on that vacation with Yuki. He smiled. "Alright! But, there's one more thing. Yuki wants to take a vacation with me and --" 

"-- Consider it done!" Tohma said. "Take as much time off as you like. You've been working hard enough."

"Thanks, Mr Seguchi!"

"You're more than welcome, Shuichi." Tohma took the file of cleaned up papers back with him to his office.

Hiro was left in complete bewilderment. "Uh, what was that all about?"

Shuichi laughed. "Oh, Mr. Seguichi's gonna look over a story I wrote."

Hiro gave him a strange look. "A story? _You_ wrote a story?"

Shuichi nodded proudly. "Yes! I wrote it for Yuki! But don't you dare tell him!"

Hiro just shrugged. "Isn't Yuki the one who told you that you didn't have any tellent in the first place?"

"Yes. And this is my attempt at proving him wrong!" Shuichi proudly marched back into the recording booth.

**o O o**

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi called out happily as he came through the door. He found Yuki in his office, working on his lap top. He smiled. "Guess what?"

Yuki just glared at him. "What?"

"I talked with Mr. Seguchi and he says he doesn't care if I take some time off." He smiled wider. "So, that means that we can go on that vacation after all."

Yuki blinked in surprise. "I thought you said you had too much work to do."

"Well, I did... But like I just told you, I talked with Mr. Seguchi."

Yuki smiled. "Alright. I'll call and make the flight plans later today."

Shuichi walked over and hugged him. He kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Yuki. I love you."

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, I know... You too, brat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-------------------

For the next week and a half, it was nothing but fun in the sun for Yuki and Shuichi. It was a well desrved rest for the two of them. When they finally came home, they got even more rest on the couch. After a while, Yuki had gone out to get their vacation pictures developed. During this time, the phone rang. Shuichi answered it. "Hello?"

"Shuichi? This is Tohma. I just wanted to let you know that I just finished reading your story and I thought it was excelent!"

Shuichi smiled. "Really?"

"Really! In fact, I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of sending it to a publisher."

Shuichi nealry fell on the floor. "WHAT!?" he exclaimed over the phone. "No one else was supposed to read that accept Yuki!"

"I know, but Fujusaki was in my office one day and caught a glimpse of it on my desk. He read through it as well and he really liked it. And so, I thought that the public might like it, too."

"Mr. Seguchi, you've gotta do something about this! That manuscript CANNOT be published!"

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. But I've already sent it in. Besides, this might actually be a good thing! I mean, you already have a large crowd of fans out there. This will make things even better for you. And I'm sure that Yuki will be happy for you, too... Well, I have to get going now. I just wanted to call and let you know what I did. I'll call you again when I get notification back from the publishers. Bye!"

Shuichi shakilly hung up the phone. "Oh, no... Please no!" If that manuscript were to get published, then Yuki might think that Shuichi was trying to steal his job. He might even be angry at him. How in the world would someone who thought that Shuichi had zero tallent react if one of Shuichi's stories was published in the form of a book? That was Yuki's profession and his alone! This was a total violation of his trust and boundries!

But the whole thing was a big misunderstanding from the start. If Yuki should find out about this, Shuichi would just explain that he never had any intention of publishing it -- that it was all Tohma's idea. He had to unerstand after that. Shuichi just brushed it off and tried to go about his day as normal as possible.

**o O o**

A week went by and there was still nothing heard from the publishers. Shuichi was releaved. Maybe they had rejected his manuscript. That day, he had to go back to the studio to get some more work done. After that, Hiro invited him over to his and Ayaka's house for lunch. By the time Shuichi got back, it was almost five o'clock. "I'm home, Yuki!" There was no answer. Shuichi began to look through the house. "Yuki?" He finally found Yuki sitting at his desk, obviously in deep thought. He also looked annoyed. Shuichi gulped. "Yuki?"

Yuki looked at him, his eyes looking a little annoyed. "Tohma called while you were out." He stood out, his face enraged with anger. "YOUR BOOK WAS APPROVED FOR PUBLICATION!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-----------------

Yuki paced around the living room while Shuichi sat down on the couch. "Shuichi, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this," he explained as he continued his pacing. "I'm trying to process how in the world you could get a book published!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. It just happened!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I wasn't even going to send it in. Tohma Seguchi did it for me after he agreed to be my proof reader."

Yuki stopped pacing and looked at him. "If you weren't going to publish it, why did you write it in the first place?"

Shuichi looked away as he answered. "I was only trying to prove to you that I don't have zero tallent."

Yuki sighed as he resumed his pacing. "I just don't know how you're gonna pull this off. Being a writer is a serious business. In some areas, it can be just as stressful as making music CDs. You have to show up at book signings, you have to travel a lot, you have to learn to sign your name perfectly..."

"It doesn't sound that much different from what I'm doing already." Shuichi smiled. "Yuki, I can do this. I'll make you proud of me."

Yuki sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Shuichi. He began rubbing his temples. "This is all my fault," he said. "If I hadn't told you that you had zero tallent -- even if it _is_ true -- you never would have written the stupid thing in the first place." He chuckled. "Well, at least you're not actually going to let this happen."

Shuichi made a determined face. "Oh, yes I am!"

Yuki jerked his head to look at him. "How? You'll be too busy making your new album. Where will you find the time?"

"I'll take some more time off. Mr. Seguchi will understand." He stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go meet with the publishers next week."

Yuki sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"No you won't."

Yuki looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Shuichi looked back at him. "Yuki, I love you... But you're only going to bring me down. How can I depend on you to help me when you've always think that I have zero tallent? I don't see you being a very big help in this whole thing."

Yuki jumped up from the couch. "Shuichi Shindou! I know more about this business that you do! You need me!"

Shuichi shook his head. "I think it might be good for us to spend the time apart. I'm doing this by myself." Shuichi left the room before Yuki had the chance to say anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-----------------

The very next day, Shuichi called up the publishers and set up a meeting with them. Tohma would go along as the editor. For once, Yuki had absolutely no say in the matter. Shuichi knew that his schedual would be a little tighter and that he wouldn't be home for the most part. But this might even teach Yuki a lesson and show him how Shuichi felt all those times when he wasn't home. The publishers were all the way in America, which meant that Bad Luck might have some world wide success with the publication of his book! It was a very excting thing to think about.

And, of course, Yuki was telling Shuichi not to go through with it. There were even occasions where Shuichi thought he was getting desperate. It was, in a way, a nice change because Yuki was on the other end of this relationship, for once.

Shuichi had finished packing his last bag. He would be leaving for America with Tohma and the other members of Bad Luck in the morning. At that moment, Yuki came into the room. Shuichi just ignored him and continued packing.

"You need any help?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "No."

Yuki sat down on the bed next to the suitecase. As Shuichi placed another shirt in his suitecase, Yuki reached over and took his hand. "Shuichi, I've tried everything to change your mind about this whole book thing. And it's obvious that you're gonna go through with it, whether I like it or not. So, I'm about to do something I don't normally do."

Shuichi became nervous as Yuki stood up, still holding his hand. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on him.

He pulled Shuichi in for a hug. "Please call up the publishers and tell them you've changed your mind."

Shuichi closed his eyes for a moment. He always loved it whenever Yuki hugged him because it was rarity for him. A few weeks ago, Shuichi would have more than gladly done anything to make Yuki happy. But this was different. Publishing a book was a big deal -- especially if it meant that Bad Luck would get more celebrity. And so, for the first time in their relationship... Shuichi pushed himself away from Yuki's hug and resumed packing.

Yuki was left astonished. Shuichi had never rejected him like that before. "What's happening to you, brat?" he asked. "For the last week, you've been distancing yourself from me."

"Isn't that what you want?" Shuichi asked. "After all, I'm just an anoying little brat, right?"

"No... You know how I feel about you."

Shuichi stopped what he was doing and faced him. "Yeah... You can't stand me."

Yuki blinked. "I never said that."

"You don't have to say it. I can just tell by the way you've been treating me." Shuich drew in a deep breath. "Yuki, I love you. You know that I always will. But I honestly believe that the time apart will be good for the both of us." He closed and locked his suitecase. "I need to be in an environment where people actually respect me and don't think of me as just a Japanese singer... or a little brat." He grabbed his suite case and left the bedroom. "I'm going over to the studio in a while to record a few songs. After that, I'm going to the airport."

Yuki was surprised. "You mean... You're leaving tonight?"

"Yes... I wasn't going to tell you. I was afraid you'd try to stop me." He walked over to the front door of the apartment. He heard Yuki run after him.

"Shuichi!"

He turned around to see Yuki standing in the doorway. "Yes, Yuki?" he asked in a serious tone, one that was very unlike him.

Yuki was clearly surprised. He simply looked away with his eyes and said, "Have a good trip."

Shuichi nodded. "I will. I'll call you." With that, he turned and walked out the front door, closing it behind him. He had kept his composure very well up until that moment. He started crying on his way downstairs. He never liked having arguments with Yuki, but this was the only way to get him to see just how Shuichi felt everytime he left for a long book publication event.

**o O o**

Yuki was in a state of shock. Shuichi had just walked out the door without looking back. Even though it was only for a little while, it was as if Shuichi had... left him. It was a terrible feeling. Yuki walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "He... He didn't even tell me loved me before he left..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

----------------

The plane ride was full of laughter and pleasent conversation from the other members of Bad Luck. But Shuichi was very quiet. He kept opening and closing his flip phone, debating on whether or not he should call Yuki and check on him. But he had only just left a few hours ago. It would seem a little too weak. To tell the truth, he almost didn't get on the plane. He was afraid that once he left, Yuki might not let him come back. There was no way Shuichi could handle that. But he was trying to teach Yuki a lesson. It had to be done. They really _did_ need the time apart in the worst way.

"Hey, you all right, Shuichi?" Hiro asked when he noticed that Shuichi wasn't talking as much as he usually did.

Shuichi looked at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing." He sighed. "Actually, it's Yuki. He didn't want me to publish my book. I mean, I figured that he might be a little desgusted. But I didn't think that he would be so serious about me not publishing it."

"Maybe he feels like you're crossing into his territory," Hiro suggested. "I mean, how would you feel if he were to start putting out music CDs?"

Shuichi giggled. "Not too bad. Because they wouldn't sell. Yuki can't sing!"

Hiro had to laugh. "What's your story about?"

"It's a love story," Fujisaku answered for Shuichi.

"Well, there's the problem!" Hiro exclaimed. "Romance stories are Yuki's territory, not yours."

"But he hasn't even read my story yet!" Shuichi pointed out. "Besides, he probubly won't even look at it, once it's published."

"That's not true. He might," Fujisaki said. "Trust me. All Yuki needs is some time to calm down a little bit."

Shuichi smiled. "Thanks, guys."

**o O o**

Yuki sat alone in his apartment for the first time in a year since he and Shuichi had gotten together. He was huffing and puffing like a bull. "That brat knows better," he said to himself, his arms folded in front of him. "He has no idea just how hard it is to get a book published! Once he has a taste at his first book signing, he'll never want to do it again!" He chuckled. "I can just see it now. He'll be calling me up on the phone saying, 'Yuki, get me out of here! I miss you! I love--' " Yuki stopped himself at that last sentence. He was reminded of how Shuichi left without telling him that he loved him. It was... depressing him. Shuichi always told him he loved him right before he left the house, went to sleep, and even left the room! Then again, they weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye before he left. But even when they fought, Shuichi never forgot to say that he loved Yuki! Yuki could just see it. Already, this whole book thing was changing his pink haired honey. And Yuki didn't like it one little bit. It had been bothering Yuki all day. He sighed as he got up from the couch, marched his way over to the phone and dialed Shuichi's cell phone number.

**o O o**

Shuichi's cell phone vibrated at his side. He flipped the phone open and checked the caller I.D. "It's Yuki!"

"Can you call him back?" Tohma asked. "The plane's about to land."

"But it might be something important."

"If it's important, he'll leave a message."

Shuichi sighed as he prssed the talk button. "He never leaves a message," he whispered before he put the phone up to his ear. "Yuki?"

"Hey, brat. How are ya?"

"I'm fine, but the plane's about the land, so I really can't talk right now."

"What?" Yuki sounded almost surprised. "But Shuichi, I thought you--"

"SHUICHI!" Hiro hollared from the back of the plane. "We need you over here!"

"I'm coming, Hiro!" Shuichi hollared back. "Yuki, I've really gotta go now. I'll call you back later. Bye!"

**o O o**

Yuki was left staring into the blank space on the other line, with the beeping sound echoing in his ear. He hung up the phone, surprised. "I thought he liked it when I called." He made an angry face. "AND HE FORGET TO TELL ME HE LOVED ME AGAIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**In this next chapter, I am introducting the character of Mr. Takaju, whome I created for this story.**_

Chapter Seven

--------------------

Shuichi was very nervous as they waited in the office for their head publisher to come in. Tohma was sitting next to him, smiling. "Relax. Everything will be fine."

At that moment, the publisher came in and sat down at the desk in front of them. "Hello, gentlemen. My name is Mr. Takaju." He smiled. "And you must be Mr. Shuichi Shindou."

Shuichi nodded. "Yes... And this is Tohma Seguchi, my editor."

Tohma nodded. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Mr. Takaju reached into a drawer and took out a folder. He opened it and placed it on his desk for the both of them to see. "Well Mr. Shindou, as you know, we are very impressed with your manuscript and can't wait to see it in print. Do you have any idea when your next story will be ready for publishing?"

"...No. I don't even know if I'll be writing another one anytime soon."

"That's just fine. A lot of people publish their stories and don't write another one for ten years. There's no pressure." He handed Shuichi a pen from across the desk. "All we need is for you to sign this contract and we'll be all set."

Shuichi was a little nervous, but scribbled his name down on the line.

"Thank you very much," Mr. Takaju said as he took his pen back. "Printing will begin immediatly. In the mean time, I would like for Mr. Shindou to remain in America until his book is destributed to the book stores. After his first book signing, our buisiness will be finished and all of his royalty checks will be forwarded back to Japan when he returns home."

Tohma nodded. "Thank will be just fine." He looked at Shuichi. "You can take all the time off you need."

Shuichi nodded as they stood up from their chairs. They each shook hands with Mr. Takaju and left his office.

**o O o**

Later that evening in Shuichi's hotel room, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his home phone number. It rang a few times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, this is the Uesegi/Shindou residance. Please leave a message."

Shuichi gulped. "Hi Yuki, it's just me calling back. I'm sorry I had to hang up on the plane, but we were about to land. I guess you're not home right now. Call me back later. I love you." With that, he hung up the phone and plopped back own on the bed.

**o O o**

Yuki was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a beer. He heard every word of Shuichi's message, but didn't bother to pick up the phone. "Oh, _now_ he remembers to say it!" He placed his hand on his forehead. "Why do I even care? I never did before... Maybe it was because I expected it, like it was his natural reaction, or something." He stood up. "Maybe I do care... Maybe I care more than I thought I did..." He walked over to the phone and dialed Shuichi's cell phone number. It rang a few times before Shuichi picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi? It's Yuki."

"Hi, Yuki. How are you doing?"

"Just fine."

"Have you been eating right?"

"Yes."

"Are you drinking too much?"

"No!" Yuki sighed. "Just tell me when you're coming home."

"Um, actually, I don't know."

Yuki's eyebrow rose. "Hmm?"

"Well, I signed the contract today and my publisher wants me to stay in America until my first book signing."

"And just when will that be?"

"I'm not really sure. The printing hasn't even started yet. And I guess that could take a while."

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi, I... I miss you."

"You do?"

"Yeah... A lot."

"I miss you too, Yuki... I love you."

"I love you too, brat... You go get some rest, okay?"

"Alright... Bye."

"Bye." Yuki hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

--------------------

Two weeks later, "Because You Loved Me," by Shuichi Shindou was on every book shelf in America. Some coppies of it had even been shipped back to Japan. Shuichi had taken the liberty of sending a signed copy back home to Yuki. His book was also on the New York Times Best Seller List.

Finally, it was time for Shuichi's first book signing. There was a long line of people outside of the book store, all of them holding a copy of his book. There were even coppies of the book in the shelves for people to buy as they came in. The cover of the book was blue, with the title in big red letters. It showed the picture of two people -- a man and a woman -- hugging and holding each other close. Shuichi's picture was on the back of the book, along with a breif discription of who he was and his backround as a performer. He looked up at the clock. In one minute, the doors would be flying open and he would be busy with his pen, singing books and writing personal messages. He watched at the guards at the door motioned for the door knobs. Shuichi gulped. "Well, here we go." He clicked his pen, ready to write.

One hour later, Shuichi's hand was all cramped up from all of the writing he was doing. Hiro brought him a can of soda from the vending machine. "How ya doing?" he asked.

Shuichi took the soda. "I'm good, but my hand is tired."

Hiro reached into his pocket and took out Shuichi's cell phone. "Yuki called while you were signing books. I picked it up and told him that you were really busy. He said that you can call back later."

"Thanks, Hiro." Shuichi took his cell phone back for a minute and sent Yuki a text message.

**o O o**

"ALMOST DONE WITH BOOKS. I'LL CALL LATER. LUV U!"

Yuki had just recieved Shuichi's text message. He was almost jumping for joy whenever he heard from the brat these days. He had never gone this long without Shuichi since they became a couple. At that moment, the phone rang. Yuki went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yuki? It's Tohma. How are you doing?"

"Fine... Why? Did the brat ask you to call?"

"Actually, no. He's been really busy for the last two weeks... Did you get the book he sent you?"

"Yes."

"Have you read it?"

Yuki pressed his lips together. "... No."

Tohma sounded surprised. "Why not?"

"Because the brat has zero tallent, that's why!"

Tohma sighed. "At least read the very first page."

Yuki became suspicious. "Why?"

"Just read it. Shuichi doesn't know it, but I took a sneak peak at it before he sent it to you. He signed it... Read what it says."

After a few more words, they exchanged good-byes and hung up. Yuki walked back into the living room, where Shuichi's book was placed on the coffie table. He sat down and opened it up to the first page.

_**For my beloved Yuki**_

_**oOo**_

_**For all the times you stood by me**_

_**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_**For all the wrong that you made right**_

_**For every dream you made come true**_

_**For all the love I found in you**_

_**I'll be forever thankful Yuki**_

_**You're the one who held me up**_

_**Never let me fall**_

_**You're the one who saw me through it all**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifting me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me.**_

Yuki covered his eyes and... cried. Not only did he miss Shuichi terribly, but the brat loved him so much that he would write a book for him. And all Yuki did was beat him down, call him names, and try to discourage him whenever something great in his life came along. Yuki didn't deserve someone like that, but he had him anyway. He smiled. "Well, how about that?" He reached up and touched his face, realizing that he was crying. "I really do love the brat."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

------------------

One week later, Shuichi was finally on a plane headed for home. He was a little nervous about seeing Yuki, but he was happy just the same. He missed Yuki so much over the last month. He didn't care just how much Yuki would be mad at him. He just wanted to go home and see him.

Shuichi took a deep breath as he turned the door knob and entered the aparments. "I'm home, Yuki!" After he closed the door behind him, he noticed that all of the lights were turned off. He thought he saw a light on in the kitchen. He went to check and found a surprise. The table was decorated with the white table cloth that they only used on holidays, there was a delicious spread of food and three candle were lit on the table.

"Hi, brat."

Shuichi turned around and saw Yuki smiling at him. He gulped. "Um, hi Yuki. I--" He was surprised when Yuki walked over and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. "How was your trip back?"

"It was fine... Um, Yuki I wanted to--" Once again, he was cut off. This time, by a mind blowing kiss on the lips! Shuichi closed his eyes for a moment. When the kiss ended, he finally said, "Yuki, I'm sorry about our fight..." He shrugged. "I'll leave all the book writing to you from now on."

Yuki chuckled. "Actually, I enjuoyed your book."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "You mean... You read it?"

Yuki nodded. "The whole thing."

"And you didn't hate it?"

"No... My favorite part was the first page, where you signed it." He directed Shuichi over to the table. "I've made all your favorite. You like it?"

"Um, yes... Yuki, what's all this for?"

"Because I love you... and I wanted to thank you."

Shuichi looked at him in confusion. "Thank me? For what?"

Yuki smiled as he hugged Shuichi once more. "Because you loved me."

**The End**


End file.
